1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine, and the like.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine and the like have a plurality of ejection portions. Such an image forming apparatus can eject paper on which an image is formed from different ejection portions.
As the abovementioned image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus has been known that includes: a first ejection portion; a second ejection portion; a first conveying path that guides paper on which an image is formed toward the first ejection portion; a second conveying path that guides paper on which an image is formed toward the second ejection portion; a branch portion that connects the first conveying path with the second conveying path; a switching member that is disposed in the branch portion and switches between conveying paths in which the paper is conveyed; and a solenoid that operates the switching member.